Benutzer Diskussion:HollyMoon
Hi, freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Datei:IMAG0454.jpg. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Starforce StarClan (Diskussion) 08:24, 15. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Auswertung Du bist eine 8 Monde alte Schülerin. Du hast einige Freunde, weil du lustig und nett mit deinen Clankameraden umgehst. Du bist eine sehr fleißige Kätzin und versuchst immer auch den anderen zur Seite zu stehen. Du kannst gut schwimmen und Fische fangen, auf Bäume klettern und Vögel fangen und du bist ebenfalls eine talentiere Kämpferin. Du bist eine braune Kätzin, mit manchen hellbraunen bis cremefarbenen Flecken. Ein passender Name wäre: Holzpfote. LG, Raubpfote (Diskussion) 14:55, 15. Sep. 2013 (UTC)thumb|Du als katze Hi :3 Hey, cool dass dir meine Story gefällt! Du kannst total cool zeichnen *-* Wollen wir Freunde sein? AL, deine 14:16, 24. Mär. 2014 (UTC) FanArt :D Hier hab ich Chanter gemalt, hoffe er gefällt dir ;3 ! thumb 17:22, 7. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Danke :3 Bitte :3 sorry das ich so spät antworte! Ich war im Urlaub und hatte kein Internet (T-T) ja gerne :3 ich freu mich immer wenn jemand mit mir befreundet sein will :3 ich find du kannst auch suuuper schön zeichnen :3 LG deine :3 Hi Klar können wir Freunde sein :) Fänd ich cool!!! =D Schön dass dir meine Geschichten gefallen. ^-^ GGGGGGGGGGGGGGLG Grinsekätzchen PS: Kann ich dich Holly nennen??? Spitzname Darf ich dich Möndchen oder Wölfchen(wegen deinem Wiki) nennen? LG und AL deine Halluuuuuuu^^ Hi ich bin Efeuwolke und ich vermute mal einfach so das du mich nicht kennst :3 Ich habe gesehen das Lovely, Flocke und Smiley(Grinsekätzchen) auch deine Freunde sind! Gerade als ich mir dachte: Hey, HollyMoon scheint echt nett zu sein!, habe ich bemerkt das auch noch Smiley mit dir befreundet ist! Frechheit! Ivy: Halt die Klappe Gehirn! Gehirn: Sorry... Alsoooooooo..... Wollen wir -->Freunde<-- sein? GLG [[User:Efeuwolke|''E'f''''e'u'w''''o'l'k''''e' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Am Ende wird '' alles gut. '' Wird es nicht '' ''gut, dann ist es ''noch nicht das Ende.'' ]] 06:02, 4. Mai 2014 (UTC) Antwort? Hi Wölfchen :3 ich wollte wissen warum du in deinem Wolf Wiki mir nicht antwortest? Nun ja, schon das du auch mal wieder im Wiki bist ^^! LG und AL deine Hallo! Hey! Hii xD Hi, Holly!!!! :) Ich wollt nur mal fragen, wie's dir so geht :) GGGGLG [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''G'r''''i'n's'ä'z''''h'n'']]Don't'' stop'' Dreaming !!!]] GGLG GGGGLG [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''G'r''''i'n's'ä'z''''h'n'']]Don't'' stop'' Dreaming !!!]] Hi Hey HollyMoon, Du kannst voll schön zeichen :D LG deine Eisfrost XD (Diskussion) 09:53, 7. Jun. 2014 (UTC) ---- Danke :3 Wollen wir Freundinnen sein? Eisfrost XD (Diskussion) 09:59, 8. Jun. 2014 (UTC) ---- Cool^^ Eisfrost XD (Diskussion) 12:59, 8. Jun. 2014 (UTC) ---- XD ja kannst du Eisfrost XD (Diskussion) 12:59, 8. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Eisfrost XD (Diskussion) 11:21, 8. Jun. 2014 (UTC) =Hey= Gerne und freut mich das du sie gelesen hast. Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit der Ff ich lese nur gerade Stimmen der Nacht und da hab ich mich schon so lange drauf gefreut es endlich zu lesen zu können. LG Samenpfote (Diskussion) 10:48, 18. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Hi Klar,gerne könnten wir Freunde sein!!! Noch ein Bild für dich:thumb|left|(Ich weiß,ist ein bisschen hässlich geworden...) LG Funkenmeer (Diskussion) 11:56, 29. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Ja,toller Einfall!Ich wär nie auf diesen SpitzNamen gekommen aber ich find ihn super!Darf ich dich dann Holly nennen? LGFunkenmeer (Diskussion) 17:27, 31. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Hihih zrück Ja würd mich freuen. Ich find deine Geschichten auch super, sonst würde ich es nicht kommentieren :D Nini-Nom (Diskussion) 14:35, 6. Aug. 2014 (UTC) NomNom Na klar, ich nenn dich einfach Holly oder Moon oder einfach beides ^^ Nini-Nom (Diskussion) 15:54, 7. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Dankiiii!!!! <3 Oh, vielen vielen viele Dank!!!!! Das Bild ist wirklich wunderschön und süß ^^ Du bist wirklich begabt :* AAAAAAAAAL und GGLG deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''G'r''''i'n's'ä'z''''h'n'']]Don't'' stop'' Dreaming !!!]] Aber sicher will ich deine Freundin sein! Wie kann man bei dir nur nein sagen? XD Honigwolke 08:30, 13. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Hey^^ Ich werde mich aber persönlich an andere Stelle mal nach etwas der Kategorien bezüglich erkunden.^^ Hey :D Du machst wirklich extrem schöne Bilder! Honigwolke 13:57, 14. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Würde mich freuen, wenn wir Freunde wären! Kann ich dich Moony nennen? Jap! Lion ist gut ;D KälteClan 22:42, 17. Aug. 2014 (UTC) MALG, deine 09:54, 18. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Du wolltest Fragen ob wir Freunde sein wollen → gerne. Ja du kannst mich Leaf nennen. Hab das grad vom Handy aus geschrieben also....naja. Bin im übrigen bis Samstag nicht da. Stört es dich, wenn ich -fänger benutze? Ich kann es auch umändern, wenn du willst :) Bist du irgendwie sauer auf mich? Okay <3 LG, 21:08, 23. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Lange nicht mehr geschrieben eh? :3<3 00:52, 24. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Hallo Moon, wollt eigentlich nur mal Fragen ob du Vorlagen für getigerte bzw gescheckte Katzen verwendest oder das immer neu malst. Außerdem würd ich gerne wissen von wo du die ich nenns jetzt mal SternenClan-Vorlage (Du hast sie nur bei Rindenherz, Savannenwind, Blauwolke und Hirschblüte) hast. Ich find die total schön *-* Okay Danke! :* Mehr wollt ich gar nicht wissen ;) Ich schreib dir falls ich sie brauch, ok? GGGGGGGGGGGGLG deine Buchenblatt (Diskussion) 13:07, 24. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Glückwunsch! Ja gerne :) Klar! ♫ LG ♥ Heaven x3 (Diskussion) 08:19, 31. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Gerne, wenn ich dich Holly nennen darf. (: ☮ Wichtig Rauchpfote Oh SternenClan wie kann ich dir nur danken? Er ist wunderschön! Deine glaubt zu träumende --Buchenblatt (Diskussion) 20:09, 1. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Hey Moon....Naja der Grund warum ich dir schreibe ist der: Ich hab von Daisy eine wunderschöne Siggi bekommen (♥) aber ich weiß nicht wie man es so einstellt, dass sie immer erscheint und man sie nicht immer kopieren muss.....Naja ich hoffw du kannst mir helfen..... Deine verzweifelte --Buchenblatt (Diskussion) 07:38, 2. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Klar gerne können wir Freunde sein :) Mareenibaba (Diskussion) 11:34, 2. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Also zurzeit widme ich allen meiner Freunde einen Charakter für meine neue Geschichte. Es gibt dort sehr viele Kater^^ Naja und erstellen tue ich sie erst, wenn jeder mir gesagt hat, welchen er gerne haben würde. Wenn es nicht aufgeht, lose ich, aber jeder bekommt einen Charakter. Männlich: Schneeflamme, Moosnebel, Nachtwind, Aschendämmer, Sturmfänger Ich hoffe, du freust dich, deine 11:29, 4. Sep. 2014 (UTC) PPS: Könntest du mir Lichtgeist zeichnen? Mit der Kätzinnen Vorlage von LindsayPrower. Sie ist eine weiße Kätzin mit graugetigerten Flecken. Ihre Augen sind türkis-blau. MALG, deine 18:28, 4. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Ganz einfach! Weil ich zu wenig Ideen habe! Aber für Kapitel 3 sollte es reichen^^ 11:20, 7. Sep. 2014 (UTC) 14:37, 15. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Ja... XD. Ich habe ausgelost, weil Flowy und Greeny auch Honigduft wollten. Und... Naja... Du hast gewonnen! Honigduft gehört dir. Sie ist Löwenglut's und Rußherz' Tochter. Wie soll sie aussehen?? Re Hi. Also erstmal ich find es toll das du aus Wirbelgesicht endlich einen toten Kater gemacht hast. Nini-Nom (Diskussion) 16:47, 9. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Ich bins nochmal:) Du hast deine Covers von deinen Geschichten doch auf Gimp gemalt oder verwechsel ich da was? Falls ja, wollte ich fragen wie du das ins Wiki stellen konntest, denn ich wollt nen Bild von Gimp hier rein stellen, aber das war ein Dateityp der nicht erlaubt war =( Morgenfeuer1 (Diskussion) 14:33, 12. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Mir gefallen deine Geschichten, besonders Schatten des Lebens. Was passiert eigentlich mit Rehjunges und Flechtenjunges? Frisst Dunkelstreif sie auf? Oder adoptiert sie sie? Antwort von Mondjäger Mondjäger (Diskussion) 09:15, 13. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Hier ist das Bild zu Honigduft. Hoffe, es gefällt. thumb Vorlage Ich weiß von meiner Freundin Morgenfeuer1, dass du sehr nett bist und wollte dich fragen, ob wir Freunde sein können da ich noch sehr neu im Wiki bin.Nebelreif (Diskussion) 14:50, 16. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Ich habe gerade auf neue Vorlagen übergegriffen und ja... Könntest du Lichtgeist vlt. nochmal mit der Vorlage machen, die ich für Glutsprenkel benutzt habe? hallöchen Danke und RE:Freundschaftsanfrage Hochachtungsvoll Jonathan.97 (Diskussion) 16:52, 24. Sep. 2014 (UTC) AAL und LG und HDGDL deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm''''i'l'e''y]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm ''not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''freedom'!'!'!'!'!]] Und zwei Fragen noch: #Du kannst ja einfach nur wunderschöne gestreifte Katzen malen, und ich krieg einfach kein Bild zu Echopfote auf die Reihe :/ Da wollt ich mal fragen, ob du mir vielleicht ein Bild zu ihr mit dieser und dieser Vorlage machen könntest :) Nur so eine Bitte :) ''Sm''i'l''''e'y'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm 'not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''''freedom'!'!'!'!'!]] Oh Gott, die sehen einfach nur ... toll aus!!! Vielen vielen Dank! Mein Tag war ... joa, ich hab eigentlich fast nur irgendwelche Natur-Dokud geguckt °-° War also ganz okay :) ''Sm''i'l''''e'y'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm 'not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''''freedom'!'!'!'!'!]] leftHallöle :) Ich hab ein Bild zu Bussardpfote gemacht und wollte dich nach deiner Meinung fragen! Sorry, dass ich den Riss ins falsche Ohr gemacht hab -_- ''Sm''i'l''''e'y'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm 'not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''''freedom'!'!'!'!'!]] Holly? :( Nini-Nom (Diskussion) 16:40, 29. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Hi HollyMoon, Hey ^^ Erstmal: du hast mir ja ein sooo tolles Bild zu Echopfote gemacht. Kannst du mir vielleicht auch ein Bild zu Blattpfote machen? Mit der gleichen Schülerin-Vorlage wie auch bei Echopfote? Das wär echt total nett von dir!!! # ''Sm''i'l''''e'y'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm 'not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''''freedom'!'!'!'!'!]] AL und danke deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Sm''i'l''''e'y'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm 'not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''''freedom'!'!'!'!'!]] Danke und LG deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Sm''i'l''''e'y'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm 'not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''''freedom'!'!'!'!'!]] Dein Profil sieht aber auch nicht grad viel besser aus^^ Naja auf jeden Fall danke <3 Für dich gilt dasselbe. Falls du wen zum reden brauchst dann melde dich einfach bei mir <3 HDGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGDL deine gerührte 05:07, 2. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Jop ich mach mit Spike kapitel 1 (= Hi= Story? Ich weiß gar nicht ob du dich noch erinnern kannst, aber das (-->Efeuwolke^^'<--) bin ich :D Und ich wollte fragen ob wir vlt eine gemeinsame Story schreiben wollen? (Ivy: Bitte sag "ja", bitte sag "ja", bitte sag... Anständige Ivy: Halt die Klappe Spinner-Ivy! Ivy: :O) ''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 16:05, 9. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Re:Re^^ LG deine [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 16:20, 9. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Klar können wir das :D Da müsste ich nur öfter in den Chat gehen :'D (Wo irgendwie aber selten richtig was los ist. ._.) Kleines Bild für dich GLG: Onyx 12:16, 19. Okt. 2014 (UTC) thumbHier ist deine Punk-Katze XD Löwenfeder GLG: Onyx 18:44, 19. Okt. 2014 (UTC) thumb|left|400px LG Vielen hrzlichen Dank für das mega geile Bild von Elli <3!!! Ich liebe dieses Bild^^! LG und Danke noch mal, Hey Holl <3 Er ist ein Collie-irgendwas Mix mit langem, schwarzen Fell. Das innere seiner Ohren ist hellbraun. Er hat eine ziemlich große schwarze Nase dafür aber relativ kleine schwarz-dunkelbraune Augen. An der Spitze der Schnauze ist er weiß. Er ist (unterhalb der Augen/neben der Schnauze) braun, das zieht sich bis zur Brust. Über jedem Auge hat er einen kleinen runden hellbraunen Fleck. Minzauge (Diskussion) 11:09, 20. Okt. 2014 (UTC) hi Holly ich bins Onyx<3 ich vermisse dich total und wollte fragen ob du vieleicht mal in den Chat kommen kannst, wenn du willst. Eine Frage und zwar finde ich, dass du super gut malen kannst...und da wollte ich fragen ob du Zeit(und Lust) hast auch mal eine von meinen Katzen zu malen, weil ich das einfach nicht hinbekomme so sehr ich es auch versuche :-(. Wenn ja wäre es Bernsteinpelz. Sie ist eine gold-braune getiegerte Kätzin. Wäre echt nett wenn du es machen würdest, aber wenn nicht hätte ich auch verständnis dazu. P.s. kann ich dich nur Holly nennen? Könntest du mir eventuell ein Bildchen zeichnen? Thnk you, deine 16:14, 6. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Oki also Holly, thumb|left Lg, Hey ^^ Ich wollt nur mal fragen, wie's dir so geht. Hast du Schulfrei? Weil du um diese Zeit on bist ^^ ''Sm''i'l''''e'y'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm 'not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''''freedom'!'!'!'!'!]]:* Ich hab ne echt miese Erkältung und so, bin auch krank geschrieben :/ Aber cool wenn's dir ganz gut geht :) ''Sm''i'l''''e'y'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm 'not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''''freedom'!'!'!'!'!]] AL [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Sm''i'l''''e'y'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm 'not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''''freedom'!'!'!'!'!]] 10:59, 7. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Ich wollte mich für das Bild bedanken Holly. Es ist wuuuuuuuunder schön. Hab mich so gefreut als ich das gesehen habe. Echt, du hast tolle Arbeit geleistet. Lg, Ich nochmal Bernsteinpelz Mareenibaba (Diskussion) 19:01, 7. Nov. 2014 (UTC) thumbHier ich hoffe es gefällt dir^^ Ich bin mir nicht sicher also ich habe eine Idee eine Fanfiktion zu machen doch ich bin mir nicht sicher. Was meinst du dazu sollte ich eine machen oder es lieber lassen? Mareenibaba (Diskussion) 08:04, 9. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Heii ich hab mich jetzt entschieden und mache die Fanfiktion. Willst du vielleicht mitmachen? Katzen Namen und Geschlecht usw kannst du dir selbst aussuchen. Mareenibaba (Diskussion) 15:44, 9. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Haii, Name: Rang: und wenn du willst noch Charakter. Lg, Re: Kurze Frage Hi Dankiii <3 '''Löwenflamme:' Goldfarbener Kater mit weißen Pfoten, die darüber einen orangefarbenen Streifen haben... (wenn du weißt, was ich meine XD), einem V-förmigen weißen Fleck auf der Brust, orangefarbenem Schopf und Ohren und weiß-orange gestreiftem Schwanz. Oh und bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Deine Freundin 21:11, 17. Nov. 2014 (UTC) LG, 17:17, 18. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Distelmond: Schwarze Kätzin mit hellgrauen Pfoten, Nasenrücken, Ohrenspitzen, Schwanzspitze und Abzeichen an der Schulter (Guck mal bei Distelmond). Ihr Schwanz ist sehr buschig und ihre Augen giftgrün. Deine 15:25, 19. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Hey^^ Du hattest mir ja die wunderschönen Bilder zu Echopfote und Blattpfote gemacht. Und ... na ja, ich hab die Beschreibung der beiden etwas geändert und wollte fragen, ob du die Bilder vllt entsprechend verändern könntest ... wär echt toll ... HDL deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm''''i'l'e''y]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm ''not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''freedom'!'!'!'!'!]] 15:46, 19. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Wow, danke *-* Die sind mega hübsch geworden :** Aber könntest du bei Blattpfote den Schweif vllt ein wenig länger machen? Es sieht am Ende iwie etwas abgehackt aus :) Sind wirklich wunderwunderwunderschön!!! ''Sm''i'l''''e'y'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm 'not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''''freedom'!'!'!'!'!]] Alles, alles Liebe, deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Sm''i'l''''e'y'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm 'not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''''freedom'!'!'!'!'!]] 19:01, 20. Nov. 2014 (UTC) HDL [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Sm''i'l''''e'y'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm 'not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''''freedom'!'!'!'!'!]] 20:48, 20. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Ich weiß, dass ich nerve, aber ich könnte noch ein Bild von Hähersee als Krieger gebrauchen. Aussehen bleibt gleich, nur, dass er jetzt nicht mehr blind ist. Und ja... Warte... Irgendwas wollte ich doch noch... AH JA!!! Jetzt weiß ichs wieder. Hier ein Fanart von deiner hübschen Pandafrost *-*thumb Kleines FanArt^^ glg Onyx :3 11:48, 22. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Ich hab mir gedacht, ich mach mal eine Fanart von Pandafrost, hoffe es gefällt dir ^^ [[User:Nini-Nom|''Ni''n'i' - 'N'o'm'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Nini-Nom|'' Ein ''Weg ''ist ''ein ''Weg, ''und ''egal, ''wie ''du ''ihn ''gehst' - 'du ''musst ''ihn ''gehen!]]|Nini-Nom}} 17:37, 27. Nov. 2014 (UTC) thumbHier ist noch ein Fanart von Pandafrost ^-^ Ich hoffe es gefällt dir <3 Silence hat etwas länger gedauert, weil ich noch was erledigen musste, aber egal glg Onyx :3 20:07, 23. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Hey Holly, AL und LG Eisfrost XD 18:33, 30. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Ich wollte dir ein schönes neues Jahr wünschen und dich fragen, ob wir zusammen eine Geschichte schreiben könnten? Guten Rutsch <3 Wir haben so lange nicht mehr geschrieben deswegen bin ich jetzt (viel zu spät -.-) gekommen um dir ein frohes neues Jahr zu wünschen <333333333333 Und außerdem habe ich eine Frage: Wo hast du diese beiden Vorlagen her?: thumb|Einmal die ^^.....thumb|....und dieses ^^ GGGLG deine [[User:Efeuwolke|''C'l'o''''u'd'' '']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 08:22, 11. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Um wen soll sich die Geschichte drehen? KA ;D. Ich mag den SchattenClan und den FlussClan und den DonnerClan ein bisschen. Von den Charas... nun ja... viele. Fuchssprung, Efeusee, Eiswolke, Rosenblatt, Unkenfuß, Haselschweif,... Hi ich hab mich mit Death gestritten...sie kommt nie wieder ins wiki und eine Freundin von ihr, die den accoutn übernommen hast meinte, dass death mich nie wiedersehen will... Minzauge (Diskussion) 14:47, 17. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Ich hab n Problem. Mein erstes Band ,,Tödliche Geheimnisse" ist gelöscht worden. Ich hab keine Ahnung warum, kannst du mir helfen? Hi Hollymaus ^^ Ich wollte dich mal fragen ob du mir ein Bild von meinem Hund malen kannst. Sie ist heute gestorben... Wär ganz lieb von dir <3 thumb|So sieht Tapsi aus <3 Hiii :3 ''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 08:07, 8. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Hallo Hollymaus :3 GGGGGLG von deiner [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 12:45, 20. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Hey you ;) Ich wollte fragen: *Gut? *Ach ja sry war ne Frage... *Okey tut mir Leid bin grad auf Schokolade *Das wird gruselig. LG von deiner [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 16:24, 5. Mär. 2015 (UTC) 1. Das freut mich!!!!!!!! Das bedeutet mir viel, weil ich ja wie gesagt noch nicht sehr lange mit GIMP arbeite ^^ 3. Puuh! <3333333333 ''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 15:48, 12. Mär. 2015 (UTC) <3 Hallo HollyMoon LGHonigtiger (Diskussion) 14:31, 13. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Natürlich mag ich deinen Stil! =D Vielen Dank im Vorraus! LGHonigtiger (Diskussion) 16:12, 14. Mär. 2015 (UTC) OMG I love it! It is so awesome!!! XDDD Das Bild ist sooooo cool!!!!!! (Auch wenn Tigerpfote jetzt nicht soo viel älter als Honigjunges ist aber ich liebe es trotzdem!<333) Vielen, vielen Dank! Honigjunges sieht so süß und flauschig aus <3 Kann gar nicht genug danken! Dankeeee =D und ja, wir können gerne Freunde sein <3 (wie sich das anhört... XD) LGHonigtiger (Diskussion) 18:30, 17. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Hi Holly! Alles Liebe, [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Sm''i'l''''e'y'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Life 'is ''too ''short ''to ''throw ''it ''away'!'!'!'!'!'!'']] Alles Liebe, deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm'i''''l'e'y'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Life ''is ''too ''short ''to ''throw ''it ''''away'!'!'!'!'!'!'']] AL & LG deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm'i''''l'e'y'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Life ''is ''too ''short ''to ''throw ''it ''''away'!'!'!'!'!'!'']] 15:49, 13. Mai 2015 (UTC) Hi Holly ^^', thumb|so sieht er aus, bloß mit hellblauen AugenWenn du Zeit hast wäre es sehr nett, wenn du das machen könntest :) nya dann :3 O]]n[[User:Onyxkralle|x[[Benutzer Diskussion:Onyxkralle|✩Shit Happens, ''but l'ife goes on!✩'']] Re Danke! Es ist einfach wunderschön geworden :* <3 yx[[User:Onyxkralle|[[Benutzer Diskussion:Onyxkralle|✩Shit Happens, but life goes on!✩]] ich habe letztens mein Sims3 wieder rausgekramt und bei einfach tierisch Pandafrost und Hirschblüte nachgemacht. Ich hab ein paar gute Bilder gemacht. N''i'n''''i' - 'N'o'm'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Nini-Nom|'' Ein ''Weg ''ist ''ein ''Weg, ''und ''egal, ''wie ''du ''ihn ''gehst' - 'du ''musst ''ihn ''gehen!]]|Nini-Nom}} 15:34, 28. Jun. 2015 (UTC) ''N'i'n''''i' - 'N'o'm'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Nini-Nom|'' Ein ''Weg ''ist ''ein ''Weg, ''und ''egal, ''wie ''du ''ihn ''gehst' - 'du ''musst ''ihn ''gehen!]]|Nini-Nom}} 14:07, 10. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Halloo Hallo ich bin blaufrost und ich habe den namen hollymoon oft gehört und wollte mal wissen wer das ist xD nun, ich habe mir mal deine profilseite durchgelesen und finde das bild von ahornschatten voll super!!! Du kannst mir ja mal was auf meine disk schreiben, lg deine [[User:Blaufrost|''Bl'au'fr'ost'']] Listen to your Heart 16:06, 16. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Hi Mondchen, weiß gar nich tob du dich erinnerst, aber ich bin Flockensturm. Das hier ist mein neuer account, weil ich einfach bock hatte einen neuen zu machen. Autumns Leafes Klar doch! Natürlich melde ich mich! Hab es auch echt vermisst hier zu sein und dich natürlich! Autumns Leafes (Diskussion) 09:55, 18. Nov. 2015 (UTC)Autumns Leafes Hi :3 Also, ja du kannst mich Frosty nennen, oder aber auch Bloodheart oder eben Blaufrost (; Und ich find es cool das dir Tödliche Freundchaft gefällt, es ist von meinen eigenen Geschichten auch mein Favorit :D Ich finde dein Bild von Ahornschatten meeeeeeeeega cool und wollte dich daher fragen, ob du mir ein oder mehrere der folgenden Bilder malen möchtest: 1. Flammenschwinge: cremefarbene Kätzin mit orangen Streifen und großen, hübschen Augen, sie ist eine Killerin, die Vorlage von Ahornschatten so in der Art wäre vllt gut falls es geht (; 2. Flammenschwinge+Löwenblut: hier soll sie keine Killerin sein, da sie nach dem sie sich in Löwenblut verliebt normal wird, also Löwenblut ist gelb, weißer Bauch, weiße Pfoten, weißes Maul, bernsteinfarbene AUgen, schwarz umrandete Ohren von innen (; sie sollen als verliebte gemalt werden 3. Flammenschwinge und Sturmblüte- Sturmblüte sieht aus wie Tupfenherz von dem Link, und die beiden sollen mit dem Rücken zueinander sitzen, sie sind Hlabschwestern, und die Hälfte wo Flammenschwinge sitzt soll dunkel und finster sein, und die wo Sturmblüpte sitzt hell und freundlich, wenn es geht (; Also...vllt, willst du ja eines malen (; Sturmblüte, Flammenschwinge und Löwenblut gehören zur nächsten Generation von Tödliche Freundschaft Lg deine [[User:Blaufrost|''Bl'au'fr'ost'']] Listen to your Heart Datei:Für Frosty.gif 14:55, 18. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Re: Hallöchen Heyy! Also das ist jetzt mal......großartig! Ich finde es echt toll, dass du meine Geschichten magst und wäre natürlich sehr gerne deine Freundin. Ich war schon tausend mal auf deinem Profil �� (kannst du meine Smileys erkennen? Das kann nämlich nicht jeder) Welche Geschichten hast du denn so gelesen? -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''R'a'c''''c'o'o''n ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] Yay! Dann bist du jetzt Holly :) Und ich bin auch seeeeeehr glücklich dass wir befreundet sind. Die Frage hat mir Smiley schonmal beantwortet, aber ich hab's nicht kapiert, also hat sie mir einfach die Kategorie entfernt, danke für die Antwort, jetzt schaffe ich es vielleicht sogar selbst xD. Federschweif ist einfach die beste Katze! *Fangirl-Power* ''"Federschweif ist einen tapferen und edlen Tod gestorben, des größten Kriegers würdig. Der SternenClan hat sie auserwählt, auf diese Reise zu gehen, und dann hat der Stamm der ewigen Jagd sie ausgewählt, eine seiner eigenen Prophezeiungen zu erfüllen. Du wärst stolz auf sie gewesen. Sie hat uns alle gerettet, nicht nur den Stamm." Ich kann nicht behaupten dass "Mein Schicksal in deinen Pfoten" gelungen ist, aber es ist schon witzig, wie viele da was anderes sagen :D Auf meinem Profil bist du schon aufgelistet (Schnell bin ich ja xD) -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''R'a''''c'c'o''''o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a''''t'h's'' ''t'o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] DANKE!! Ich....finde diese Bilder.....super, toll, perfekt, klasse, einfach...PERFEKT xD DANKE! Lg deine [[User:Blaufrost|''Blaufrost]] Listen to your Heart Datei:Für Frosty.gif 18:52, 20. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Bild hope u like it thumb [[User:Efeuwolke|''C'l''''o'u'd' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 21:46, 20. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Heyyy^^ Heyyy^^ Wie geht's dir? (Tut mir leid, langeweile-Effekt :D) -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] Heyyyyy :3 Nochmals vielen Dank für die wunderschönen Bilder! Ich habe eine Frage, und zwar mache ich in meiner Freizeit eine Powerpoint, wo mit Musik viele Bilder zu einem Thema gezeigt werden, und ich wollte dich fragen, ob ich deine drei dafür verwenden darf. Leider kommt diese PP nicht ins Wiki, da es nicht möglich ist, sie reinzustellen ): so eine pp habe ich schon mal zu Sandnebel & Feuersturm gemacht, und nun zu der Geschichte, zu der auch deine Bilder sind :3 Dürfte ich? PS: wenn du mal lust hast, noch welche zu malen, bei generelle diskussionen -> Heyy^^ Frosty stört 2 stehen noch ein paar Bilder die die user malen können wenn sie wollen ^^ Lg deine [[User:Blaufrost|''Blaufrost]] Listen to your Heart Datei:Für Frosty.gif 16:50, 23. Nov. 2015 (UTC)^^ Heey Hallo HollyMoon! Ich habe gerade eben ein neues Wiki, Frostys Zauberwesen Wiki, eröffnet, und vielleicht hättest du Lust beizutreten? Genauere Infos findest du dort auf der Hauptseite oder du fragst mich!!! Lg deine [[User:Blaufrost|''Bl'au'fr'ost'']] Listen to your Heart Datei:Für Frosty.gif 15:07, 25. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Hi Holly Can you remember? <3 [[User:Efeuwolke|''C'l'o''''u'd'' '']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 16:23, 26. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Yay! I've been busy in updating my Profile xD [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 14:29, 27. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Hey ^^ Ich wollte dir einfach mal sagen das du super toll malen kannst ( ich schaue mir des Öfteren Frostys Profil an XD ) und immer nette Kommentare hinterlässt :) Deswegen wollte ich einfach mal nachfragen ob wir befreundet sein wollen :) LG deine --[[User:Broncekralle|''Br''o'n''''c'e'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a''''t'h's'' ''t'o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 12:50, 28. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Bilder *-* Ich habe ein paar Dinge zu sagen/fragen ^^ 1) Du zeichnest voll schön *-* :2) Mit welchem Programm zeichnest du? :3) Zeichnest du schon lange? 4) Du hast Blaufrost' Avatar voll schön gemacht. Ich wette sie hat sich gefreut ^^ 5) Kärnten? Ich weiß nicht ob ich es schon mal erwähnt habe- ich bin auch aus Österreich :D ''I am from Austriaaa xD 6) Mif. Mir ist fad :'D Tut mir leid für nervigsein .__. <3 [[User:Efeuwolke|''C'l''''o'u'd' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 16:16, 30. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Super cool ^^ Liebe Grüße --[[User:Broncekralle|''Br''o'n''''c'e'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a''''t'h's'' ''t'o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 14:24, 1. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Hallihallo Hi? -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] Schön mal wieder von dir zu hören! Momentan brauche ich irgendetwas um meine Nerven zu beruhigen, weil ich gleich die wichtigste Klassenarbeit in meinem Leben schreibe. Entweder ich krieg Nachhilfe in Mathe für den Rest meines Lebens, oder vorerst keine. (Ich habe, seit ich auf dem Gymnasium bin, noch nie eine 2 in Mathe geschrieben :( Warum sollt ich das jetzt können?) Wie geht's dir? (Deine Antwort bekomme ich vorerst nicht mehr mit, weil ich jetzt losfahre um an der Schule noch ein bisschen lernen zu können) -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] Ah, schön! Diese Arbeit ist jetzt geschrieben und ich habe keine Ahnung was ich für eine Note bekomme. Wirklich gar keine. Ich hoffe aber, dass es noch so eingermaßen in Ordnung ist, weil ich von der Schulleitung ohnehin, wegen Schreib-Camps, eine Woche Beurlaubung brauche und fürchte, ich bekomme sie nicht, wenn meine schulischen Leistungen zu schlecht werden. -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] Nochmal hallo xD (Ich bin so hobbylos) -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 21:25, 3. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Hi HollyMoon Hi HollyMoon, ich weiß, wir haben noch nie miteinander richtig geredet, aber ich habe deine Bilder gesehen und ich finde sie WAHNSINNIG TOLL!!! Ich habe in deinem Profil gelesen, dass du quasi "Aufträge" annimmst und ich wollte fragen, ob du ein Bild für Rosendorne malen könntest. Sie ist die Hauptprodagonistin in In meiner Seele tiefer Hass und ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn du für sie ein Bild malen könntest! :D Lg 13:15, 27. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Re WOW!!! DANKE!!! SIE IST PERFEKT!!! *-* Ich finde das Bild einfach UNGLAUBLICH!!! :D Vielen vielen Dank!!!^^ ^^ ^^ Lg 07:11, 29. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Hallo Ich weiß du kennst mich nicht aber egal^^ Ich bin neu und habe auf der Hauptseite dein wundervolles Bild gesehen, und dann auf deinem Profil, dass du jedem gerne Bilder malen kannst. Könntest du mir ein Bild von: 1. schwarze Katze, weißer Bauch, orange Schwanzspitze, orange Innenohren & Nase, wenn sie gerade ausguckt, ist ihr rechtes auge grün und ihr linkes orange, weiße Schnauze und weißer Streifen zwischen den Augen 2.hellblaues Fell, dunkelblaue & grüne Jaguarflecken, grüne Augen, rosane Nase, weißer Bauch, weiße Schnauze, weißer Streifen zwischen den Augen 3. cremefarbene Katze, orange Streifen, weißer Bauch, rosane Augen, weiße Schnauze, hellrosane Innenohren nebeneinader, im Hintergrund Flammen und Wellen, so iwie....malen? Wäre echt cool!! Lg deine Black Moon5647 (Diskussion) 13:05, 29. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Vielen Dank ^^ Ich habe mich echt gefreut als ich gesehen habe das du Jäger und Gejagte auf deinem Profil empfiehlst ^^ Ich wusste gar nicht das sich jemand für diese Story interessiert , da ich persönlich zwar lange daran geschrieben hatte , aber nicht wirklich davon überzeugt war das sie gut ist . Wolkenstern mag aber auch echt gerne ^^ Den zweiten Teil gibt es , und er ist fast fertig . Aber den habe ich glaub ich echt verhauen XD Ich wollte fragen ob du mir vielleicht ein Cover oder ein Bild von Wolkenschritt/Stern malen könntest , da deine Bilder so schön sind ^^ Liebe Grüße --[[User:Broncekralle|''Br''o'n''''c'e'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a''''t'h's'' ''t'o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 13:53, 29. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Re: Ja, gerne Freunde! ^^ Ich kann mich nur wiederholen! Dein Bild ist TOLL!!! :D Noch ein schönes Silvester! ^^ Lg 06:15, 31. Dez. 2015 (UTC) RE: Hintergründe, Augen & Namen Also erstmal Danke!!!! Die erste Katze, mit den Augen, also wenn sie dich anguckt, ist ihr linkes Auge orange und ihr rechtes grün. Bei ihr im Hintergrund sollte etwas finsteres sein, von Rauch umgeben oder so, da sie die Macht des Todes hat (wenn ich die Geschichte schreibe kannst du es mal lesen, falls du das nicht verstehst xD). Bei der blauen Katze, sollten Wellen sein, und bei der dritten, der cremefarbenen mit Streifen Flammen. Wegen den Namen habe ich leider noch keine Ideen, hast du vielleicht Vorschläge? Meine Ideen wären: 1.) Nachtblüte, Totenrauch, Nachtmond, Totenmond, Totenlied, Mondlied, Rabenlied, Distelblatt, 2.) Wellenblume, Wellenblüte, Ozeanblüte, Ozeanglanz, Wellenlied 3.) Flammenschwinge oder Tigerflamme (Vielleicht hast du manche Namen schon bei Blaufrost gehört, wundere dich nicht, sie ist meine Cousine und ich darf ihre Namen benutzen) Lg deine Black Moon5647 (Diskussion) 10:05, 31. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Danke dir auch! Und ja, alle drei sind weiblich. Re: XD Danke! ^^ Meine Katze hat ausgesehen, als würde sie jeden Moment einen Herzinfakt bekommen und ich musste sie, damit sie nicht völlig in Panik gerät, leider in den Keller einschließen :(. Zum Glück ist die kleine Maus wieder wohlauf! ^^ Hast du auch Haustiere? Lg 14:01, 1. Jan. 2016 (UTC) ______________________________________________________________________________ Hunde sind toll!!! *-* XD Mein Vater hatte Mal nen Hund, aber der ist leider schon lange tot... Welche Rasse ist dein Hund denn? ^^ Lg 10:35, 2. Jan. 2016 (UTC) OMG IST DER KNUFFIG!!!!!!!!! *-* Echt hammer süßer Hund!!! Wow! Bin echt neidisch! ;) Lg - 16:44, 6. Jan. 2016 (UTC) H Na ja , der zweite Teil ist eig. Schon fast fertig , aber ich denke ich werde ihn noch mal komplett überarbeiten ^^ Ich habe mir jetzt keinen besonderen Hintergrund vorgestellt , da Wolkenschritt überall war . Du könntest sie traurig während eines Gewitters malen o. Wütend und mit Blutverschmiertem Gesicht in der Senke wo der Kampf stattfand o. fröhlich im Lager ( auf der Wiese ) des Friedensclans oder wie du sie dir vorstellst ;) Sonst kannst du auch einfach keinen Hintergrund machen :) Ganz liebe Grüße --[[User:Broncekralle|''Br''o'n''''c'e'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a''''t'h's'' ''t'o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 08:14, 4. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Danke ! Du kannst so super Mega gut malen ! Ich wünschte ich könnte das auch XD . Die ist Wolkenstern toll gelungen . Vielen , vielen Dank ;) Ganz liege Grüße --[[User:Broncekralle|''Br''o'n''''c'e'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a''''t'h's'' ''t'o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!'']] 14:16, 6. Jan. 2016 (UTC)